Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging for sutures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to suture packages for receiving barbed sutures.
Background of Related Art
Sutures and packages for retaining sutures are known in the art. Suture packages may be of the foldable type, constructed from paper and configured to form a pocket for receiving one or more sutures therein. Alternatively, suture packages may be of the molded variety. Such packages typically define a channel for the receipt of one or more sutures therein.
Packaging barbed sutures is complicated due to the configuration of the sutures. The barbs formed along the length of a barbed suture may increase the likelihood that the suture will become entangled with itself or other barbed sutures. When excessive force is applied to the barbs while untangling the suture, damage may result to the suture barbs, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of the suture.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a suture package configured to retain one or more barbed sutures such that the suture does not become entangled. It would be further beneficial if the suture package is configured to prevent the barbs from being flatten or otherwise damaged.